Pink sky at night, shepherd’s delight
by SyntheticWinter
Summary: A short and light yuri story involving two of my own chars; Chris and Maria. Written for Nick because I pressure him with yaoi far too much. Sorry D:. But for all to enjoy


**Title:** Pink sky at night, shepherd's delight  
**Pairing: **Chris (Christine) and Maria  
**Rating: **T for some language thought very scarce.  
**Summary: **Chris gets the full force of one of Maria's rants about Jareth and so she decides to shut her up by getting all snugly :3

**Disclaimer: **I own both these characters o3o so…no disclaimer really –giggle snort- Chris is 17 and Maria is 16. Because I have never put the fic with these two and the others on , Chris was hired by Maria's father to keep her company, like a babysitter but around the same age as the Maria and friendlier –chuckle-

**A/N: **o3o I'm not embarrassed but…this is my first Yuri fic. I don't dig Yuri unless I really like the characters or it's light. No sex please. I feel a bit bad for making Nick suffer my endless talks about yaoi. So I wrote this mainly to make him a happy bunny x3 it's not very long, sorry. Chris's POV

It's not that I don't really enjoy spending time with Maria, because honestly I love it. For example last week we went on a trip to the beach and she even spoke to me, albeit briefly, about her life; something she's never said much about before.

I've never been to her house though, she always says it's untidy and wants to bear herself the embarrassment. I know it's not truly untidy because the girl has a maid. I've even speak to said maid, very nice woman, Puerto Rican.

But that's not the point. The point is whenever I practically venture out with the girl she always ends up complaining about one thing. Jareth. I don't blame her; she probably is madly in love with him or something fucking stupid like that. I wish she wouldn't take it out on me though.

I turn and look up at the sky as she rants on next to me on blanket we laid on the floor, we just had a picnic in the park, and it was very enjoyable. She starts to ask me if I'm listening and I nod telling her I am and how sorry I am Jareth ignored her completely today, and how I would never do that.

She sighs and leans up on her elbows, saying how she wishes Jareth could be a little more like me. She tilts her head forward and her blonde hair falls down in front of her face.

I turn my head and look at her, not really understanding why Jareth doesn't think her the most beautiful thing in world because, right now, that's what she is to me.

I chew at my bottom lip and readjust a hair pin slowly.

She stays with her head bowed, it looks as if she has fallen asleep and for a moment I think she has till she moves her hand up and rubs it against her nose.

Hay fever.

I feel bad all of a sudden and really I should get her inside or her eyes will puff up and she'll get sick.

But then the sun shines against her hair, turning it a wonderful golden colour.

And then my heart beat gets just a little faster and the grass moves around us in the evening breeze which feels nice against my neck which is getting a little sweaty from the heat and probably from my own nervousness. Shit, my palms are kinda sweaty as well, that's not very good.

She reaches over and picks a dandelion from the ground, the one that has not yet got its flower and is just a ball of fluff on a green stalk.

She starts to blow them away, saying her mom always told her you should make a wish when you did it, but she sneezes before she can, sending the pollen buds into the air and her face.

I laugh and brush the hair from her face, holding her chin and bringing it up. You're going to get a fever if you get anymore of that in your face, I say softly as she narrows her eyes a bit.

She insists she's fine and lies back down on the blanket. I remain sitting up as she launches into another attack on Jareth and poor Gerard, someone she has not mentioned today till now. I thought she might have become fonder of him but I guess I was wrong.

I get this weird feeling in my chest as I watch her, mouth moving away even though I'm not listening to a word she says.

I'm not sure it even registered in my mind that I leant down and pressed my lips to hers but it did in her's evidently as she shoves me away and glares, mouth wide, in silent anger at me.

I cover my mouth with a hand as I realise I may have just kissed the richest, straightest and scariest girl in the whole town. Of all the people in this shitty town I had to go for Money bag's daughter. I'm in for it now.

She blanches for a second before turning bright red and pulling me down next to her. I watch her, not ready to do anything because I know how jumpy she gets when she's angry. But instead of hurting me she rests her head on my shoulder and her hand holds the fabric of my sweater.

I chuckle lightly and kiss her nose, watching as she turns rosy pink again.

I smile as she warns me she would never let me do this any other time, but I get a feeling after today she will warm up to me quite a bit.

She touches the fingertips on her other hand to my cheek and says she can probably forget about Jareth for the rest of the day. I nod and bring my hand up, lacing my fingers with hers.

I can too forget that you probably shouldn't be doing this with me, I think to myself as her lips touch mine again.

They're so warm and soft. And when I swipe my tongue across them they taste a bit like the watermelon lip gloss she had on. It's actually, rather wonderful.

Her fingers tighten around mine and I smile into the kiss and stroke her hair as she pokes her little pink tongue out and touches it against mine slowly before bringing it back. I knew she would much prefer _non_ tongue kissing. At least, with a girl that is.

I pull my lips from hers, but not before sucking her bottom lip lightly, I do love the taste of water melon. She sucks in a breath as if the reality of what she just did hit her. But then she smiles. Her lips now bright red from the kiss.

Her mouth breaks into a full blown grin and she settles back against my shoulder saying how actually, that was her first kiss. I nod slowly as she explains she might have wanted it to be with Jareth but…she really likes me. My chest starts to get a little less tight at those words and it relaxes completely when she says she wants me to stick around more with her.

I chuckle and kiss the top of her head daringly, though no scold comes.

It's a nice evening and the sun sets into a pale pink backdrop.

I tell her pink skies at night means the morning is going to be warm and sunny.

She closes her eyes and asks if we can sleep outside tonight. I tell I don't see why not.

The last thing I hear before I fall asleep, amongst the sounds of the cicadas and the wind rustling through the grass is her telling me that maybe in the morning she might not even want Jareth anymore.

And I tell her as she sleeps that I will always want her because she's beautiful and has the right sense of humour. And that I will want her when she has really awful hay fever and her nose is all runny. And I definitely will want her when she smiles her gorgeous smile at me and when she laughs so hard she gives a little snort. And I will want her even though she's a spoilt little brat at times.

And she smiles a little bit in her sleep.

A/N: woo~ did that in about half an hour. Really steamed through it. Maybe this means I'm good at writing yuri –giggle snort- I hope you enjoyed this Nick :D coz I seriously enjoyed writing that xD rawr. Chris and Maria are so cute together. But please if anyone read/enjoyed (xD) then be kind enough to review properly, I don't want a review if it's "Write moar plz" or "Lol I think u shud rite a sequal where they hav sex ;) lol" I want con-crit or well thought out ones. Thank you :D btw Nick…three pages of love directed at you xD


End file.
